Tentativa para Conquistar o Goten
by FireKai
Summary: Os dois filhos de Bulma, Bra e Trunks, estão interessados no Goten e tentarão seduzi-lo. Será que vão conseguir? Bra x Goten, Trunks x Goten, tem um pouco de Yaoi, One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Dragon Ball Z não me pertencem.**

"Pai!" – gritou a Bra, olhando furiosa para o seu pai, o Vegeta. – "Acabaste de afugentar mais um dos meus pretendentes."

"Nenhum deles é suficientemente bom para ti." – disse o Vegeta, começando a voar.

"Ei, espera por mim!" – gritou a Bra, levantando voo também.

Ambos deixaram o local, onde estava o carro destruído do namorado da Bra, que tinha fugido depois do Vegeta lhe ter destruído o carro.

Quando chegaram a casa, a Bra ainda estava zangada com o Vegeta.

"Olá querida, já chegaste?" – perguntou a Bulma, sorrindo à filha.

"Já, o pai fez-me o favor de destruir o carro do meu namorado e de o afugentar." – disse a Bra, zangada.

"Ele não era suficientemente bom para a nossa filha." – disse o Vegeta à Bulma.

"Para ti nenhum é suficientemente bom para a Bra." – disse a Bulma, mas o Vegeta já não estava à vista.

"Bem, acho que me vou deitar cedo hoje." – disse a Bra.

"Está bem querida." – disse a Bulma.

"O Trunks ainda não chegou?" – perguntou a Bulma. – "Ele é que tem sorte, o pai não anda sempre colado a ele."

"Hoje o Trunks não saiu." – disse a Bulma. – "O Goten veio visitá-lo."

"O Goten?" – perguntou a Bra, feliz. – "Bem, então eu vou ter com eles."

"Mas não te ias deitar?" – perguntou a Bulma.

"Agora já não." – respondeu a Bra, subindo até ao andar superior.

A Bra entrou no quarto do seu irmão, onde o Trunks estava a ver televisão, acompanhado pelo Goten.

"Olá Goten!" – disse a Bra. O Trunks não pareceu muito contente com o aparecimento da irmã.

"Olá Bra." – disse o Goten sorrindo.

"O que é que vocês estão a ver na televisão?" – perguntou a Bra.

"Estamos a ver _A Vingança dos Monstros Destruidores de Pequenos Planetas Azuis do Sistema Solar._" – respondeu o Goten.

"Hum… isso parece familiar." – disse a Bra. Ela mudou rapidamente de assunto. – "Posso ficar a ver com vocês?"

"Sim." – disse o Goten.

"Não." – disse o Trunks.

"Porque não?" – perguntou a Bra.

"Porque… porque já é tarde, deves ir dormir." – disse o Trunks.

"Não é nada tarde!" – disse a Bra.

"Deixa-a ficar Trunks." – pediu o Goten.

O Trunks suspirou e mesmo contrariado, aceitou que a Bra ficasse a ver televisão com eles. Durante todo o filme, a Bra esteve sempre encostada ao ombro do Goten, para desespero do Trunks.

Quando finalmente o Goten deixou a Corporação Cápsula, o Trunks olhou furioso para a Bra.

"Porque te estavas a atirar para cima do Goten?" – perguntou o Trunks.

"Ora, porque é que eu não podia fazer isso?" – perguntou a Bra.

"Tu tens namorado!" – disse o Trunks.

"Tinha, o pai fez o favor de o afugentar." – disse a Bra.

"Mesmo assim… não te devias atirar para cima do Goten." – disse o Trunks.

"Ora, ele é desempedido e eu também. Estás é com ciúmes." – disse a Bra.

"E se estiver?" – perguntou o Trunks.

"Problema teu." – disse a Bra. – "Eu vou conquistar o Goten."

"Nem penses!" – disse o Trunks.

"Vamos ver qual de nós o conquista primeiro." – desafiou a Bra.

"Certo." – disse o Trunks, fechando a porta do seu quarto e deixando a Bra do lado de fora.

No dia seguinte, a Bra levantou-se bem cedo e foi tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Bom dia Bra." – disse a Bulma.

"Bom dia mãe." – disse a Bra. – "O Trunks ainda está a dormir?"

"Não, ele já saiu faz uns vinte minutos." – disse a Bulma.

"O quê?" – disse a Bra. – "Oh não!"

A Bra agarrou numa torrada e saiu a correr de casa.

"Mas o que se passa com estes jovens?" – perguntou a Bulma. – "O Trunks também saiu a correr."

A Bra voou rapidamente para a casa do Son Goten. Quando lá chegou a mãe do Goten veio abrir a porta.

"Olá Bra."

"Olá, o Goten está?" – perguntou a Bra.

"Não, ele saiu com o Trunks."

"E sabe para onde eles foram?" – perguntou a Bra.

"Eles mencionaram o parque…"

A Bra agradeceu e voou rapidamente até ao parque.

"Ora, onde estão eles?" – perguntou ela. – "Aha! Estão ali."

A Bra correu rapidamente até aos dois rapazes, que caminhavam lentamente pelo parque.

"Bom dia meninos!" – disse ela.

"Bom dia Bra." – disse o Goten, sorrindo.

O Trunks olhou friamente para a irmã.

Durante toda a manhã a Bra e o Trunks tentaram fazer com que o Goten se sentisse bem, dando-lhe variadíssimas coisas.

"Olha esta roupa tão bonita Goten. Queres que ta compre?" – perguntou a Bra quando entraram numa loja de roupas.

"Tens fome Goten? Queres que te compre alguma coisa para comer?" – perguntou o Trunks quando passaram por um café.

"Goten, tu tens algum animal de estimação? Se quiseres eu compro-te um!" – disse a Bra quando passaram por uma loja de animais.

E isto continuou até depois da hora do almoço. Os dois irmãos já estavam a ficar muito zangados um com o outro.

"Bra, desiste dele!" – ordenou o Trunks, quando o Goten estava longe deles, a telefonar.

"Nem penses!" – disse a Bra.

Os dois olharam friamente um para o outro.

O Goten aproximou-se dos dois e disse:

"Bem, tenho de ir."

"Já?" – perguntaram os dois irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim, tenho de me ir encontrar com a Mary." – disse o Goten.

"Quem é a Mary?" – perguntou o Trunks.

"É a minha namorada." – disse o Goten.

"Namorada? Mas tu nunca disseste que tinhas uma namorada." – disse a Bra.

"Vocês nunca perguntaram." – disse o Son Goten.

O Trunks e a Bra ficaram vermelhos de raiva.

"Passámos o dia todo contigo…" – disse o Trunks nervoso.

"Para te agradar-mos." – disse a Bra.

"E agora…"

"Tu dizes que tens namorada!" – gritou a Bra.

Os dois irmãos concentraram-se uma bola de energia apareceu nas mãos de cada um.

"Ei, vá lá pessoal, tenham calma… ei! Porque estão a apontar essas bolas de energia para mim?"

O Son Goten foi atingido pelas duas bolas de energia e com uma explosão, desapareceu no horizonte.

"Isto é para ele aprender a não se meter connosco." – disse a Bra, esfregando as mãos.

"Exacto." – concordou o Trunks.

"Bem, parece que a nossa disputa acabou." – disse a Bra.

"É melhor assim." – disse o Trunks.

E os dois irmãos caminharam calmamente até casa.

**Fim**

**Então, o que acharam da fic? Fui curtinha, mas espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews!**


End file.
